Only two of their kind
by ice cream 10
Summary: Ok so this fan fiction in from Young Justice it is about robin and how he fells being the only human on the team, being the weak link but not for long, after a little "accident" on one mission, reviles a bit of robins past and changes the whole team.Slash
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Ok so this fan fiction in from Young Justice it is about robin and how he fells being the only human on the team, being the weak link but not for long, after a little "accident" on one mission, reviles a bit of robins past and changes the whole team. But I must ask you one question, if a superhero is engraved with evil spirits would that person be good or bad. Will good prevail or will evil win this time I guess you will just have to read and find out. Robin and Super Boy slash.

Chapter 1

Robin POV

It was like any other day, well waking up at five o'clock sharp, having a shower, checking my e-mail to see if my sister had sent me anything and then continuing to the training room to put my self throw and 2 hour training season. Many of my teammates ask me why I do it, but they would never under stand. Being the only human on the team, being the weak one that every one has to protect.

That is why I do it to get stronger to be able to stand up for my self. It is the same every time I would ether get hurt or put my team in danger because I can't pull my own weight.

Any way after that I normally I go back to my room freshen up and then go onto my laptop to see if there was anything interesting to do or hack , I was able to hack Wally's laptop and made a couple of changes. I changed his back ground from a picture of him to a very 'interesting' picture of a girl lying on a bed naked.

I changed around some of his files but soon got bored with that so I went on looking on the server seeing if anything was wrong with it adding a couple of upgrades to make all the information we keep here that little bit safer. Some of that information was about my past and who I really was.

But only my self and a couple of other people have axis to this, well I don't really have axis but I know how to hack it so I guess I do know. I spent a couple more minutes on my laptop until it was lunch time when I went to get some thing to eat finding super boy on the coach, looking at well nothing, like normal.

Wally was flirting with Megan who seemed to have no idea that he was hitting on her and I knew kaldur was back home spending the day Aquaman apparently doing training on some new skill that he needed to learn and Artemis was spending the day with her family, maybe I should go see my sister sometime soon that could be fun.

I quickly had something to eat then went back to my room to e-mail my sister.

_Hi it me _

_I was just wonder if you where free any time today so we can, I don't know hang out and do something together. The YJ has no missions and every one is doing… nothing and I can't think anything to do. Talk to you soon XD_

_Rob_

I sent the e-mail and not long after it was sent I got an e-mail back. _That was quick _

_Hay little bird _

_Sure why not, we can hang out, don't know what we can do but I guess we can just wing it. I'll meet you at the park next to my house in bout an hour and don't bother about the sunglasses you will just look stupid you know with I bucketing down and everything _

_Black A_

I smiled finally I get to get out of this place, might as well get going before someone come looking for me. I quickly got into a pair of jeans and a green hoody with my utility belt under it, I never leave home with out it. I put my mask on so I could wear it until I got out of the base. To make sure I would not be followed I quickly went out the back way keeping to the shadows, to where I keep my spare bike. I quickly got on the bike and reeved the engine taking off my mask and putting on my helmet before racing down the street to meet my sister.

Super boy POV

Like clock work Robin work up at five o'clock I listened for a little while when he was getting ready I could hear him walk past my room and if I did not have super hearing then I knew I wouldn't of even have know he was there, I waited a little until I heard him in the gym on the treadmill, knowing that I would not be able to go back to sleep I got up and walked out into the kitchen, and I got a glass of water before heading back to my room where I grabbed my laptop. I went onto the server and quickly got the video footage of the gym that Robin was training in.

The others say it's bad to spy but I don't think I'm spying, I am watching to see where I can improve. There is some thing about Robin he makes me feel alive, he makes me feel included in discussions and he makes me feel human well as human as I could be instead of a weapon. I also get these weird feeling when ever I'm around him, my heart rate picks up and I find I don't know what to say around him. Any way I watch him envies of they way he moves, I hate it when we practice your fighting skill and I am paired up with Robin and I don't know how but a simple human being able to take down a copy of superman.

I hate it but also see him in a different way, he and Artemis are the only heroes that don't have powers and I can see the way Robin and Artemis looks when some one has to help them, in a way I know what it is like knowing that you are not good enough and that the person that you look to never sees you in the same way as you see them, it is just like myself and superman he hates me and portends that I do not even exists.

I was now sitting on the couch when Robin walked in and sat down at the bench making him self a sandwich, for some reason when ever Robin is in the room I look away from him because I know if I look I wont be able to look away. I don't know why but I don't think Robin would appreciate it if I were always looking at him. Robin had his sandwich and went back to his room where I could hear him typing away on his laptop.

This is what I do with my day most of the time just listening to robin to make sure he is all right and to make sure that he does not try to slip out of the building, like last time when he got out and dumped the tracking device that batman had put on him, I was like looking for a needle in a hay stack, as far as we now he could have had his glasses off and walked straight by us but sooner he just gave up and went back to the cave only to find Robin doing a work out.

Slowly I came back to reality to find that some thing was missing, I looked around Wally and Megan were still talking and I could not hear any one else in the building, wait no one else that means. _Robin has decided to go for another wonder. _God I hate it when he does that and he just had to do it when I was distracted.

"Wally, Megan. Robin is gone." I said standing and walking into the kitchen where I knew they where.

"What do you mean gone, come on you have supper hearing." Wally said looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not his baby sitting and I can't keep an eye on him 24-7, so should we tell batman" I said looking over at the pair.

"Should tell batman what?" came a dark voice from the corner. I slowly turned around and saw no one other than batman him self. _How did I not hear him? _

"Just that Robin has sneaked out again." Megan said looking over slightly hiding behind Wally, and I would not blame her. Tall, dark and slightly scary here is not some one you want to get on the wrong side off.

"I see," he said at the same time a little screen came up, after a couple of seconds he looked up and began to talk again. "He has again taken of the tracker so I do not know where he is, so I will go have a little look for him you three come with me we need to find him." And with that he turn on one leg and walk out of our sight with no more than the sound of cape moving in the wind only then did we follow him out of the cave.

Chapter 2

Robin POV

Finally I am out of the cave, batman should know better then to leave me in one place for to long because I begin to get bored, but I guess it comes with growing up in the circus all ways moving never in one place for to long, seeing new place and people.

I was broken from my thought when I pulled up by the park near my sisters house it was a small park just some swings, a slide, a set of monkey bars and one of those thing that you spin people of until they fall of or they puke. I got of my bike and took of my helmet letting my eyes adjust to the light since not having on my glasses or my helmet since everything looked brighter. I looked around until I found a black haired girl sitting on the park bench smiling at me. I slowly got up and walked over to her and sat down.

"Hello my little bird." She said smiling

"Hello sister." I said back, it was so easy for us to get along. "So what should we do today?" I ask looking over to her seeing the same blue eyes that we both had but hers seemed to be lacking the light that I normally see, but I know she is a very closed up person like me so I wont ask anything and I will just wait for her to tell me.

"I was thinking dinner and then go out and see if we can stop some crime together, haven't done that in a long time." She said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Sure that sounds fun, but where should we go for dinner, I heard there is a good pizza place around here some where and this time I am paying." I said looking at her but all I got in return was a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I would like to see you try, aren't big sisters supports to take sure of there brother not the other way around." She said standing up and walking over to where her bike was. I followed after getting on my bike and coming around next to her.

"But you don't know the place I am talking about so lets say first person there gets to pay." I said a lets knowing I had a bit of a head start on her.

"Fine at least tell me the name of the place." She said putting on her helmet and flicking down the visor.

"The place is called Rockrose, ok, on our mark, get set…"But before I could say go she was already off, how did I not see that coming. I quickly put the bike into gear and raced after not even a second latter, but I started to get the feeling that she already knew where this place was about half way there.

We raced in between cars and busses swerving in and out me on my black motorbike and my sister on her silver one. We kept going like this no one really in the lead, that was until I saw, Connor, Wally and Megan walking down the street looking around. Well they where probably looking for me, with that I picked up the pace even more over taking my sister and quickly get throw a set of lights just before they turned red. I could hear my sister turn the corner not wanting to stop and going down the street and turning up the alleyway, which just happened to connect up to the road that I was on again. So with one corner to go and with my sister taking the inside bend she was able to get in front and of course make it to the restaurant before me. I just shock my head at her knowing that no matter what she would not let me pay, so I just went along with it.

Connor POV

Batman said he would cheek around the upper end of town when he sent us to do the southern end of town, we had been walking around for a while looking out for Robin, but once walking out of an alleyway and continuing down the street one silver motorbike raced paced us swerving in and out of the cars only to be followed by a black motorbike which speed up when coming closer to a set of lights that where just about to turn red and in doing so over took the silver motorbike which had to turn left, and I guessed meaning it had to take a longer path.

I just shock my head and looked forwards again to continue to look for Robin really eh could be any one of these boy that walked back with black hair but really you could not go up to then and just ask 'are you Robin' because that would be just… weird.

Robin POV

We ended up have a meat lovers pizza to share and a can of coke each, we just sat and talked for a while until we decided to leave and to see what stupid idiots we could find that thought they could get away with a crime. We got up and I wait for my sister to pay, and we started to walk out the door when no other than Megan, Wally and Connor walk in the door I turned to my sister how seamed to know what was going on and quickly brought me into a headlock.

"Not so tough now, little brother are you?" She said while pulling we to the door and rubbing the top of my head trying to mess up my head, I closed my eyes and pretended to try to get away from her making it look like I was weak, which was the hole idea. They walked right past us not even giving us a second glance and continuing to walk into the pizza parlour. as soon as we where out of view she let go of me and fixed up my hair.

"Thanks" I said straightening up my shirt and looking up at her. "But how did you know that they where my friends and that I did not want them to know how I a really am" I said giving my sister a little bat glare.

She just smiled and shock her head. "Do your really think I would let any one play with my little brother with out at least having a full background cheek on them." She said giving a little smirk.

"What ever," I said walking over to my bike opening a secret compartment where one of my spare Robins out fit was. I quickly got changed when my sister kept a look out for my friends if they came back and once I was done, I did the same for her while she got into her costume. She has an almost fully back costume that consists of a black corset, black high heels and a black and blue skirt with black leggings underneath. She had a blue, black and silver mask; she had a pair of silver and black gloves. But over all she was like a shadow in the dark, she moved with the smallest amount of sound and was able to disappear into the dark even better than me and to be able to that I am quite impressed because she had no one to teach her, unlike me I had Bruce a father, and a mentor. She went straight to the orphanage and got out when she turned 16 because she was able to take care of herself and they where running out of spots for children to stay there so she got to live by her self.

Anyway after we got changed we went around stopped a couple of muggings and stopped some street racing.

"So Black A how do you think we have done tonight." I asked my sister

"Quite well normally I only get one or two case a night but all the bad guys seem to come out when you are around." She said smiling but before we could go anywhere batman walked out from the shadows. "Oh look it tall, dark and slightly scary, how have you been batman?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"I'm fine, but I need to take Robin home." He said walking over to me she just smiled at me giving a simple nod before disappearing into the shadows. How she did that better than batman I will never know.

"Did you have fun with your sister?" bats asked walking besides me towards my motorbike.

"Yeah I had fun rode around for a bit, drove right past Conner, Megan and Wally but they seemed to focused on finding me, went to dinner and of course my sister paid, she would not have it any other way, yet again when we where walking out of the café Megan and the rest of them walked straight past me. Went around town, beat up some bad guys let of some steam." I said walking straight over to my bike and getting on and resting my arms on my helmet.

"So you could of just stopped at we had fun but anyways, you better get back to base before the others come back just say that you went for a walk in the forest and when you came back every one had left." Bats said before disappearing into the dark night. Smiling to my self I rode home, hiding my bike again walked inside went to my room and got out of my robin costume. I walked back into the kitchen and pored my self a drink of water that is when the others came back in.

They walked into the lounge room and sat down. "Where do you think Robin is?" said Megan looking around the group. I just smiled and stood in the doorway.

"Did I hear some one say my name?" I asked before I walked in and sat down next to Connor. "Because I hope you aren't saying anything bad about me" I said looking around the group. How where all looking at me especially Connor. "What?" I asked my friends but really it was aimed at Connor.

"I just did not hear you even come into the room before you talked, how did you do that?" Connor asked.

I just smiled and pointed behind me "Batman." I said first they did not get it but after Connor looked where I was pointing, he got what I was talking about. In the corner of the room stood batman in the shadows. "Bet you did not hear him come in until I pointed him out." I said at the same time he walked out into the light.

"Robin where have you been." He said looking down at me. I just smiled on the inside. Oh, I love role-play.

"I went for a walk in the forest and practised some of my skills, but when I came back you where all gone." I said looking at batman and than turned to the others. "Where did you think I went?" I asked raising an eyebrow. But no one answered they all just looked at him. "So anyway I am going to go to bed it's getting later." I said standing up and walking away from my fellow team, who looked after me with a funny expression on their faces, which I could not place.

Once I got to my room I locked my door and went to bed turning off the lights and only then did I take off my sunglasses, putting them on the table next to my bed. I pulled up my blankets before I lied down ready to go to sleep, but for now I let my thoughts wonder back to my sister and the day we just had. Smiling to my self I slowly feel asleep knowing that tonight I would have no nightmares, but just peaceful sleep for once and I did.

Black A POV

It wont be long until Robin turns 15, it's not long until he can find out what he can really do, and not long until I have to go and help him. It was the one thing I promised mum and dad that I would teach him every thing I know and help him get through this little change in his life, I just hope no thing happens until now and Thursday which is only 2 days away. That every thing goes to plan and that when it does happen that Robin does not get angry at me for not telling him what he really is, but I can only hope.

Chapter 3

Robin POV (2 days later, Thursday)

Yet again it was like any other day, I woke up and cheeked my e-mails knowing there would be some thing from my sister. She did this every year; she would send me a long e-mail, telling me happy birthday, and every year it never gets old. I opened my laptop and opened up my e-mail and no surprise there was one from my sister, sent as 1 minute after midnight, how does she do I do not know but she does it every year at the same time, with out failure. I smiled to my self and opened and began to read.

_To my little bird _

_15, I remember when I was that old, it's a time of change, to be the real you, to come out of your shell. It's a time to celebrate the years that have been and look bad to all the thing that have happened, both good and bad. It is a time to live in the moment and to never dwell in the past, though to remember and dwell are to different things and only you can tell the difference._

_Remember that with power you have to know how to use it and not always will you know straight away, some time you need help and you need to learn from your mistakes. But being a boy I know how some times asking for help is a sign of weakness but to be able to see that you need help is strength in it's self. You are the most __Fantabulous (Fantabulous means: An amalgamation of fantastic and fabulous) brother any one could ask for._

_I hope to see you soon, and happy birthday._

_From Black A _

_P.S If you need anything, or any help just e-mail me or call, I will never be that far away. XD_

I must say I am so much like me sister; we both make up new weird and wonder words. I closed my laptop and got ready for the day, I went and did my morning training for 2 hours and went to have some breakfast, but that was when I came across Megan in the kitchen trying to cook some thing new. With out burning it I hope.

"Good morning Megan." I said while pouring my self a cup of milk.

"Oh morning Robin, how was your sleep?" she asked still watching what she was doing.

"It was Fantabulous." I said taking a sip of my milk, smiling when Megan turned around to face me with an odd look on her face. "It is a cross between fantastic and fabulous." I said putting my cup in the dishwasher and walking back to my room. Once I got there I got out one of my favourite books and read for a while, but Wally nocking on the door interrupted me.

"Come in." I said never looking up from my book, though I could still see out of the corner of my eye, as wally moved into my room.

"Hay, Batman wants to see every one, he has a mission for us." He said smiling as he saw my reaction to the word mission. I was already out of my seat and pushing Wally out the door towards, the training room where we normally get set missions, we where both there in 20 seconds, ready for Batman to give us your mission.

As soon as we walked well more like ran into the room Batman started to explain what we needed to do. Apparently there where high nuclear radiation reading coming from one of the jetties in Gotham, so all we had to do was go in find what was giving off the reading, shut it down if possible and get out of there with out any one seeing us. Sounds easy well, it does but it is always the easy thing that seem to become more complicated, like that simple fire lead us to a under ground base, where we found Conner and the transporting mission we ended up losing every thing and ended up, killing the robot with out any of the justice league.

"Come on lets get going I want to be back in time to watch King Kong." Wally yelled as soon as Batman as done already running toward the Bio- Ship.

I just smiled before turning to the others "I can't believe that he is older than me." they all laughed, including Connor before following Wally to the Bio- Ship we all got on and took our seats, like normal I sat right up the back, I like to be by my self before a mission it gives me time to think get rid of any unwanted thought and to have some sort of plan before going in. while the others talked I went over a couple of ideas of how to find the Nuclear radiation, with the best idea being to load up a radiation detector on my mini computer and just scan the area.

So quickly with out any one knowing I loaded up the application from the Bat computer. _Why Bruce has to name every thing after a bat I have no idea. _Which only took about 2 minutes to complete, and knowing there was nothing else I could do until I got there I just sat back and listened in to what the others where saying.

Black A POV

All I had to do is keep him safe until 5:38 pm than every thing else would be fine because after you turn 15 our kind can never die unless we kill your selves, or if we are killed by one of our own which will never happen since Robin and I are the last ones. The man how killed our mum and dad is long gone, I knew that killing the man was not the right thing to do but it was the only thing to do, because if I let him live than he may of came after me or even worse Robin before him magic had set in. So make sure nothing happens I will keep a close eye on my little bird just to make sure nothing happens before 5:38.

And of all day to get a mission he had to get one today 1 hour before his magic sets, it better be a quick mission because if it takes more than an hour I will have to pull him out because I know how hard it is to control our magic when we first get it, and I don't want Robin to go through what I did. He deserves better and I don't want to bring any more pain and suffering into his life because I was not around to stop him if he did some thing stupid because he did not know how to use his powers, which would end up hurting some one or even worse killing them, he even does the littlest thing wrong. I have to make sure that Robin stays safe.

Conner POV

We where all sitting in the Bio- Ship going to the shipping docks where the radiation was, I was sitting up the front of the ship, trying to just zone out but I kept picking up on things like Robins heart beat, or his breathing and later on him typing on his computer that came out of his wrist band, I could zone out everything else but Robin and I was starting to worry if there was some thing wrong me, it was about 20 minutes into the flight when Megan brought the ship done behind a building. We all got up and waked out of the ship and straight away Robin walked to the front of the group opening some thing on his computer. Kid Flash walked up to him and looked over his shoulder before smiling.

"Good thinking, radiation detector, we should find the source in no time." Robin just smiled before walking ahead of every on. Looking at his screen every now and then but most of the time looking around the area, and not long latter we came across a cargo container which robin had stopped in front of. I walked up to Robin and looked at his computer where on one half was the radiation reading and on the other half was a list of things that should be in the cargo container. But by the radiation that it was giving of I do not think that it had children toys and play equipment.

"Is this the source of the radiation Robin?" Asked Aqua lad looking around making sure that no one had seen us.

"Yes I did a couple of laps of the container and this is the place with the largest amount of radiation." Robin said before going over to the door and looking at it. "Code locked." He muttered to him self, before pulling out his hacking cord and connecting it to the cargo container. Only about 10 seconds later there was a loud click and the door slowly opened and what he saw in side was something we did not expect.

Robin POV

I unlocked the door only to find it empty except for a long black sword sitting in the middle of the cargo container. I slowly walked in keeping an eye out for any traps or cameras. When I found nothing I signalled for the others and they walked in as well. Kid Flash and Artemis stood guard at the door, for look out.

"Oh my God." Said Aqua lad before backing away from the sword. "It's Lockers Sword, it contains some of the darkest souls from all over the world. All that need to happen is for the sword to break or for it to stabbed it some one and all the souls would be released." He said keeping an eye on the sword as if it where going to jump out and bite him.

"So what do we do take it back to Batman for safe keep…" I said before being interrupted by to loud thuds out side the door.

"I don't think that is necessary." Came a young voice from out side, I know I have heard that voice before, but I could not quite put my finger on where.

Chapter 4

Robin POV

Slowly we all turned around to look at how it was, but all we could see was the shadows of to tall men and what looks to be a cat and Kid Flash and Artemis on the ground nocked out cold… that's it I now remember where I had heard that voice before.

"What do you want? Abra Kadabra and Klarion." I asked looking at the to dark men.

"Robin I was did think you where the smartest, but if you do not get out of the way, I would have to change my point of view." Snarled Klarion while walking into the light where we could see him better. Like always he had his cat by his side.

"Well tell us why you want this sword so much and then maybe we will thin about moving out of your way." I smirked back knowing if given the chance Klarion would love to tell a story.

"Well Robin since you seem so interspersed in what we are doing I will tell you because even if I do tell you and you get out of your way, we will kill you if you don't get out of your way we will kill you and if you just disappear we will find you and then kill you." He said giving an evil laugh and looking around. "With that sword I am going to bring out every evil spirit that is locked away in that sword and there will be no thing from stopping me from doing this because the only people that can stop me are angles and I know for a fact that the last two where killed by an other angle and he all ready had a dark spirit, so what are the chances that he would want to help safe the world from me." he said walking over to your friends and tying them up before throwing them in not to us.

"To let the evil spirits out I can break the sword, stab some one or simply say a couple of magic words. So mater what you do you can not stop me." he said before walking out of the cargo container and shutting the double doors behind him, I was confused at first before I head the door lock closed and a loud noise stated up out side.

"Shit he is going to tip the container and hope that the sword breaks or it stabs some one in the proses of the flip." I said before running up to the door and truing to hack it again but it did not work. I turned to the others how where untying Kid Flash and Artemis, as quickly as possible. "Conner do you think you could break down these walls?" I asked hoping, just hopping that this was not one of those new containers that could contain a nuclear bomb exploding in them, because if they where we where scrod. Conner ran up to the wall giving it a coupe of hits before backing away.

"Shit," I exclaimed looking around for any way out but there was nothing, but before I could even think of another plan the cargo container began to flip and it happened all so fast. After 3 turns I felt some thing sharp jab into my upper arm before an immense pain ripped throw my body and I thought I heard a shatter of a metal object next to me. Finally when the container stopped flipping was I able to look around, I was still on the flow and next to me was a shattered sword and a large poll of blood looking around I saw that the blood was coming form me, I could see Kid flash walking over to me with a look of sadness on his face. I knew what had happened but I did not want to believe it, I was now full of evil spirits, what was going to happen to me? Better question why me? All the bad things happen to me I lot my mum and dad I and I were probably going to die.

"Oh lets see how it stabbed." Came the dark voice of Abra Kadabra, who had finally spoken for the first time. I felt like killing them ripping them to shreds but I could not, I was bleeding and hurt and I knew doing shuck a thing word not turn out well for me and Batman's number one rule never kill a person no matter what they do, justice will be given to them and they will sooner or later pay for what they have done.

Slowly the door opened and I could just make out the two figures, "Shit it stabbed the human boy, it was meant to hit some one else, some with powers able to handle the change now the hole plan is never going to work, he is going to die and so are all the spirits inside of him, why does nothing ever go the way the are planned."

Klarion screamed before walking away leaving us behind. I slowly turned over to look at the roof, I am going to die, never to see my sister again never to see Bruce again never to spend time with my friends or go on another mission as a team never to be bloody older than 14, it may be my birthday but I had yet turn 15.

"I hate my life." I whispered looking over to my friends, who where only getting off the ground but I knew they heard every thing that Klarion said, Conner walked over to me and gently picked me up in his arms.

"Come on lets take you home." He said while walking out of the cargo container, I could see over his shoulder to see Aqualad, Miss Martin and Artemis walking behind us while Kid Flash was walking next to Conner, this was probably the last time I will ever be with all my friends again, _Fuck you Klarion, why my life was almost getting back to normal_. I lent my head against Conner's should at a couple of tears fell form my eyes I did not care if the team saw or if they fought I was weak, I did not care because I was dead anyway and no matter what I would do, I will die in the end if it was within the next minute or in an hour, I was going to die. I was going to die.

We where almost at the ship when there was a loud bang of thunder rang from the sky looking up over Conner's shoulder, I saw my sister fighting Klarion. "Wait" I said pointing to my sister, the others looked where I was pointing, before we all turned around to see what was going on. Once we got closer I could hear what she was saying.

"What have you done to my brother," she screamed while fighting and dodging Klarion and his attacks. "Where is my brother?" She screamed again before pulling him into a headlock pushing him to the ground.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Klarion whimpered to my sister.

"Where is Robin and what did you do to him?" she said, but this time I found she was loosing her it.

"You have a sister, a hot sister?" asked Kid Flash looking over to me. I just looked at him as if he forgot completely about what had happened about 2 minutes ago.

"Black A," I yelled over to my sister. I watch as she looked up and sprinted towards me, I knew she was fast but she was almost as fast as Kid Flash, I felt her take me out of Conner's arms and I could feel her cradle, me against her chest.

"Little Bird," she said with a tear rolling down her face, "I am so sorry I should have been there to stop this but that Abra guy nocked me out, I promised, I promised to keep you safe, how could I fail at some thing like that." She said looking down at me, though now tears where freely falling down her face.

"A it's ok you saved me many time before sooner or later our luck was going to run out. You where a great sister and I love you." I said and I was about to say some thing else when I saw Klarion standing up and shooting some red ball of power at us even to quick for me to react but it stoped about a meter from use, hitting something black, and as soon as this happened my sister whipped her head around and stared at Klarion and if looks could kill then he would be dead.

"Conner can you take Robin for me, I have to deal with a pest problem." My sister said before handing me over to Conner. So began to walk towards Klarion when she stoped and looked over her should and said "Robin I should have told you before but I am not human," and slowly a pair of large black wings formed on my sisters back, "I am an angle and so are you." And with that she ran up to Klarion fighting him with fast movements, which slowly became a black and red blur. I tried to keep up but I could feel reality slip away from me, I would hear voices in my head screaming for relies but I would not let them free I will die and so will they, I got to see my sister I got to tell her I loved her and I will soon be with my parents.

And with that my world went black and my heart slowed down I could hear my sister calling for me my friends telling me to hold on but I could not I was not strong enough, I was never strong enough.

Chapter 5

Conner POV

I watched as Robins sister fought Klarion but while I was distracted I did not notice that Robins heartbeat had slowed so much. I quickly put him on the ground and checked his pules, and when I found it, his pules was week and slow but then it just stopped. I started to panic, no Robin could not died he was my safe house, he was some one how made me feel human, he allows me to be my self and I will not some thing like that go with a fight.

With out another moment hesitation, I sated CPR I kept going to the point where all the others where standing around watching, crying and only hopping for the thing they knew would never happen. I knew no matter what I did he would die and if I stopped his death would only be because I did not continue CPR that I gave up hope, that I was not strong enough to be there for my team. I kept going with the sounds of Robin's sister and Klarion fighting but it just stopped, I looked up with tear full eyes to see Robin's sister looking straight at me and Robin she was badly bleed and from her arm, she had tears falling down her face. She took a step towards us but her legs gave way, as she fell to the ground as black magic surrounded her and started to lift her towards us once next to us she stopped.

Looking down at us I could see the tears now they where black like ink running rom her eyes, falling like a river just after a storm, her eyes where deep, full of anger and sadness with no bottom to them.

I felt an arm on my shoulders and when I looked up I saw Megan looking at me shaking her head. She knew and I knew there was no point in continuing the CPR because it is was going to happen sooner or later and no matter what, Robin's death was going to just as hard.

Slowly I pulled my hands away from Robin's chest, when I looked down I saw that Robins sister had taken my place she was continuing CPR, "Black A stop there is no point in this just let him go." Said Aqualad, but what happened next he did not expect.

"No point, what are you talking about he is the last of my family, he is my brother, he is my little bird how can you say there is no point. It was my job to take care of him until he was 15, then it was to teach him how to use his powers, to help him through becoming an angle. I promised my mum and dad before they died that I would take care of him." She yelled at him and at the same time, black smoke began to raise form her and Robin every time she pushed down on Robin's chest. She gave another 2 breaths before starting the compressions again.

"Hang on Robin Just another 2 minutes that's all two minutes and you will be ok, you will be ok." She whispered every word getting softer and softer. I watched on as more and more smoke rose from there bodies until you could not see them any more it was about a minute and a half latter them the wind picked up and the rain began to fall and with each second the rain got heavier and the wind got fast until if all just stopped.

But out of nowhere a heart began to beat louder, strong and faster. "Robin?" I asked as I stepped towards the black smoke and when it all just disappeared you could see Robin cradled against his sisters chest but there was something different like his sister he now had a pair of large black wings on his back just between his shoulder blades. When you got closer you could see his chest moving up and down and you could see the pules in his vanes. Robins sister was smiling down at him tell him he would be all right stroking his hair and whipping the sweet off of his face.

_Robin was going to be all right._

Black A

He was al right, my little bird was alright, I did not fail, he is safe all I have to do now is get those spirits out of him but that will have to wait. For now I will let him rest and so do I.

Slowly I stood up with the help of my wings giving me a bit of lift of the ground, I walked over to the others, with him cradled against my chest. "He will be alright but I need to take him some where safe and some where he can rest." I said looking down at my little bird, before looking up at my brother's friends and teammates.

"Sure come with us and we can go back to mount justice so Batman can check him over to make sure he is ok." Megan said before she and the others lead me towards there ship. While the others walked in front of us Wally and Conner walked next to me. I guess because they are close friends, but that is not the case with Conner the way he looks at Robin, how he was the first to help him, there was some thing going on between them, but neither of them now it yet.

Once on the ship I sat down on a set, tucking in my wings against my back so I could sit down, moving Robin in my arms so he was lying across my lap I held on to him making sure that his wings where folded up and no in the way.

Once every one was seated and ready, Megan took the ship up into the air taking us back to mount justice. It was a smooth flight, quite, the only noise coming form the ship. Once we where at mount justice and we all got off the ship. The first person we meet was Batman, and as soon as he saw us he was next Robin making sure he was ok.

"A what happened to him?" he yelled, at me and I only reacted when Robin whimpered and I instantly held him closer to me, and I covering his ears just to make sure that noting else could hurt his ears.

"I will explain latter but for now you need to be quite, he wont be able to hand loud noises, and I need to fix up his arm, after that I will explain every thing." I said and Batman only nodded at me as he began to lead me to the infirmary. Once I fix up Robin and he was resting peacefully, I began on my own arms, I had let my guard slip and Klarion trapped my arms in some sneers so I quickly clean and rapped my arms before leaving the room to find Batman and the others to explain to them what happened and what Robin and I are, all the while keeping a check on Robin so I would now when he woke.

Luckily the others had already told them Batman what had happened all I had to do was tell them what I am and what Robin is. I sat down so Batman was to my left and Megan was to my right.

"Robin and I as you probably guessed are angles, both of your parents where as well, but some time ago they died, and the only way an angle can died is if they chose to die of if they are killed by another angle. In this case they where killed by another of your kind. At that time I was 11 and Robin was a lot younger." I said looking up

"One question," wally asked " why are you telling us many details about Robin like you told us your age but you did not tell us Robins?" he asked looking at me and then the others.

"That's because Robin has yet told you how he is and until then you are not allowed to know the hole story, any way after that Robin was adopted straight away while I was sent to an orphanage, and unlike Robin I had no one around to help me get throw the change. So when I was 16 the orphanage let me go, I went onto the street for a while learning every thing I could and slowly I got used to that life I trained my self found a couple of book, but even with this I am still learning all the skills I need to become a full angle. While learn about angles I kept an eye on Robin making sure nothing would hurt him to keep him safe." I said looking around at the others.

Wally was bent over leaning in, he was just about to fall of the chair if he moved forwards any more, Megan had a tears in her eye but I could see that she was making sure that they did not fall, Artemis was leaning against Wally, while Conner was sitting my him self on the floor and Kaldur was in the love seat next to Megan, but that was when I picked up on Robin's heart rate picking up.

"Robin is awake so be quite when around him, because his ears will be sensitive, so will his eyes but I have a way to fix that. I will explain the rest when Robin is with us so I don't have to repeat my self, I hate repeating my self!" I said before standing up and walking into the infirmary.

Robin POV

It was dark, I could not see anything but the empty blackness that had just engulfed me, but I could hear voices, they where muffled as if they where talking from another room. I could also smell burnt cookies, then it came to me, I'm back in mount justice. I could hear, Conner, Bruce, Wally, Artemis and my sister. _Wait my sister what is she doing here. _Well I don't know but as soon as I wake up I am going to get to the bottom of this. I stayed in the darkness for a bit longer, just coming to turns with what had just happened, but there was some thing different about me I could feel some thing on my back and deep down I could feel some thing dark some thing that was not there last time I woke up. I guess it was the spirits that where put inside me, but what was on my back.

"Come on Robin I need you to wake up," I heard a voice talk to me quietly, but it did not take me long to figure out it was my sister. "I need you to open your eyes so I can explain what has happened to you, to explain to you what I should of done a while ago." My sister whispered.

I wanted to see my sister; I wanted to talk to her, to figure out what has happened to me and I just hope that she has some answers to my question because I have a lot of them. So slowly I forced my eyes to open, it felt like lifting lead waits, but slowly I got them open but straight away closed them again because of the light.

"Right sorry put these on, your eyes are going to be a bit sensitive to the light for a while." My sister said before taking of my mask and putting some thing else on instead of them. "You are also going to a bit sensitive to sound so I already asked every one to be quite when around you." She said while helping me into a sitting potion, but that was when I remembered the feeling on my back. I opened my eyes this time, with out the pain form last time and turned my head to look at my back.

And there on my back was a pair of large black wings just like the pair my sister had when she was fighting Klarion and his cat. So she said she was an angle, does that mean that I am an angle as well.

Chapter 6

Robin POV

"Robin are you ok?" my sister asked, slowly I turned my heard to her, like always so was wearing her tinted glasses, and her every day cloths which consisted of a pair of simple jeans a white bra and a see throw black singlet, a couple of bracelets and a necklace with a pair of black wing hanging form the middle of it. She had a couple of bandages on her arms and a bandage across her right cheek. But what was different from the last time I saw here in her normal clothes was that she to had a pair of black wings, just like I remember when she was fighting Klarion.

"Care to explain?" I asked looking around the room.

"Yes I will but first you have to have a shower and change your cloths, because they are covered in blood." She said smiling at me, it was not a big smile but I at least knew it was not fake. "Your friends and batman are waiting for you in the lounge room when you are finished, but take your time and try not to strain your arm," she said before leaving me be, I noticed a towel, some soap and a change of cloths next to me. So slowly I stood up and walk to the shower that was in the infirmary.

Once I had washed down with great difficulty, because of my wings, I tried to get changed on to find I could not get my t-shirt on because of my wings. But before I could call out to my sister, she was already walking in the room.

"Need some help?" she asked walking up to me. I nodded once feeling stupid that I could not even put on a stupid shirt. "Hay, it ok I had trouble as well when I first became an angle, it just takes time to learn how to do it." She said taking the shirt out of my hand.

"Ok I just need you to tuck in your wings." A said, but I just looked at her, _Tuck in my wings how am I to do that. _"Right sorry, to tuck in your wings it's like contracting all your muscles so it pulls your wings into your back." She said before doing it her self.

"Ok," I said before trying myself and surprisingly it was quite simple. Quickly my sister slipped on my shirt.

"Now open up your wings by relaxing your wings and push them out." She said before taking a step back, and slowly I opened up my wings to their full length and at the same time I could feel the shirt fall flat against my back. "See all you need to do is practice now." She said before taking my hand and nearly pulling my out of the room.

Once we got closer to the lounge room she slowed down a bit and that was when I started to get that sinking feeling, _What if the others don't trust me any more, what if they don't want me on the team anymore, what it Bruce does not want me any more. _

"Little bird what's wrong?" asked my sister, but when I did not look her in the eye, I think she knew straight away. "Come on your are still the same person and if they try any thing, they will have to deal with a protective sister that just happens to be an angle and let me tell you, when I am angry it does not turn out pretty." She said before she gave me a little pull before walking into the room.

As soon as we entered I could feel every ones eyes on me, I tucked in my wings and tried to hid behind my sister but, I guess she could see what I was trying to do and she pulled me out if front of her.

"Hay Rob, you feeling ok." Asked Wally smiling up at be from where he sat, I simply gave him a nob before allowing my sister to seat me next to Bruce, who simple gave me a squeeze of the should. My sister sat on the other side of me, smiled to me and then looked around to every one else.

"So now I think it time that I did a bit of explaining." My sister said before sifting in her chair a little and moving her wings so they where on the other side of the chair. "Robin and I are as you probably now, both angles. The thing about angles is that to make sure we stay safe until we are old enough, we have a human form and we stay in that form until we are 15 not a minute earlier. Angles are simple creature though we are not originally form earth, from what I have heard and read our kind ran from our home after our plant was hit by another plant only some of our kind got away, while the rest of them died. The angles that did survive made a home on earth. But slowly the angles adapted to violent actions, like murder and slowly started to kill our own kind for fun to the point where there was Robin and mine parents and another man who killed our parents." She said taking a deep breath. I turned to look at her she was older than me when it happened, she took your parents death a lot harder than I did, she was never got another family, she was by her self.

"Angles as you now have your wings but we also have magic, black magic and with that we can almost do every thing, except bring back the dead that is the one thing we can not do. Angles can never die, unless kind by one of our own kind or if we do suicide, but we can be injured, to the point where we nearly die, but we never do. And really that is the basic facts about angles." A said looking over to me, but I was to stunned, wings are one thing but magic that is a completely different topic. I am normally a very open person but this is too much to deal with in one sitting.

"Hay Robin are you alright?" asked Conner I just nodded nto looking at any of my team mates, they must think I am a freak.

"Yes I'm fine, just thinking, umm… A?" I asked looking over at my sister.

"Yes brother," she said in return.

"What about the spirits that where put inside of me do you know what will happen to me now?" I asked thinking if I was not safe I, would separate my self from every one just to make sure that I could not hurt any one.

"That my brother is a good question, with a simple question, angles are the only thing that can control spirits so when I am heal I will get ride of them and put them into another object some thing that can not break and can't cut anything." She said more talking to her self at he end of her little ramble "though the only thing I can think of that fit that description would be died animal, that was the spirits would die with the creature and we wouldn't have to deal with them any more." She continued looking over at me.

"When will you be healed?" I asked my sister only hopping it would be soon.

"Brother the thing about angles is we heal fast so by the end of the day, I should be healed tops." She said standing up, "So that mean I have to find a dyeing animal, I'll be back soon." She said walking straight throw a wall, I looked around at every one to see them staring after her.

"You sister is so HOT." Exclaimed Wally, all I did was raise an eyebrow at him sacking my head, "Do you know if she is single?" he asked looking at me.

"I have no idea Wally, I barley know anything about my sister, we spent time together but we never really shared any… personal details." I said looking around at every one.

"Robin I must go but I will come by tomorrow to see how you are going, and I think it would be best if you stay here so your sister can teach you, some… skills." Batman said while giving me a pat on the shoulder, before walking into the shadows and out of sight.

"You look different," Conner said, "besides the wings there is some thing else different." He said looking over my body.

"Hay, I thought that to but I just let it go, as me over thinking it." Wally said also looking at me; I just looked at the two of them and smirked.

"That it he's taller, Robin can you stand up please." Wally said standing up as well and walking over to me, and when I did stand up I was the same height as Wally. "See he is taller, but still not taller than Me." he said smirking at me, I simple flex my wing and pushed them up into the air so they where above me.

"Now your not," I said, laughing at the expression on Wally's face.

"That cheating," he said,

"No it's not my wings are a part of my body so it is not cheating." I said bringing my wings back down to my back, "any way I'm going back to my room, I need some rest." I said and with that I walked out of the room and into my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

Chapter 7

RPOV

The next morning I woke up to the darkness of my room, looking around I found my sunglasses and put them on before, pulling on my shirt with great difficulty. I walked out of my room and walked around until I found some one. The person I found was my sister how was sitting cross-legged with her wings tucked into her back in a circle with Greek letter all around her, like it was a type of seal. To her right was a goat and to her left of a gold cup, covered in swirls and shapes, and in front of her was a little fire and a couple of bowls filled with unknown substances, some liquid others large solids and one that was like fine sand.

"So Robin How was your sleep?" A asked with out looking up form the book in front of her.

"Fine thank you." I said while walking over to her, "So when can the spirits be taken out of me?" I asked looking in the book I asked my sister.

"Give me three minutes and I should be ready to go but you need to get your friends we need four or more people to watch over to make, it work." She said looking up from her book for the first time to talk to me. I simply gave a nod before walking of to find my team.

I found Conner on the couch looking at nothing, Wally and Megan in the kitchen Wally hitting on Megan and Megan trying to cook. Kaldur in the library, reading about angels, and Artemis in her room and she was reading a schoolbook.

Once I found every one and brought them into the room, which my sister had set up, A was ready waiting by the door she gave me a quick smile before leading every one to a space around the circle. She put me in the middle of the circle before starting the ritual.

APOV

Once every one was in place I knelt in font of the fire and started to chant a Greek spell, every now and then throwing some rocks sand or holly water into the fire each time lighting up in a different colour. Once I finished chanting I walked over the gold cup and picked it up before drawing a knife out form my belt pocket, I walked over to the goat and moved it next to Robin before cutting into it drawing blood out and into the gold cup.

Once I had enough blood in the cup and making sure the goat was still alive just, I started to chant again. I could fell the wind pick up around me tossing my hair around, I could hear the sea out side getting rougher and I could hear thunder rolling across the heavens.

I dipped my fingers into the blood and then pulled them out and pressed them against my brother's forehead, all the while chanting still picking up speed. I then walk to the edge of the circle and pored the blood onto the line and as if the blood had a life on its own it started to move around the circle creating a blood red ring, the light s above began to flicker and dime and with a final movement the only people inside the ring was my self, Robin and the goat.

Coming to the end of the chant, I slowed down and black smoke began to rise out of Robin's body, Robin him self looked like he was in pain and I guessed he was but this needed to be done and slowly the smoke made its way over to the goat before sinking into it fur. I quickly walked over to the goat and raised the knife that was still in my hand above my head and brought it down on the dyeing goat cutting it throw its thought and out the other side not wanting to take any chances with it healing and becoming a problem.

Bring the knife out of the goat dripping with blood I put it down before going back over to my brother, how was lying on the ground looking up at me, I ran my hand throw his hair wiping the sweet of his forehead. "There it's over you can rest now brother." I said while he closed his eyes and let his body go limp. "Can some one please take him to his room? I have to take care of this mess and burn the goat just to make sure that the spirits are dead." I continued in a whisper, trying not to make my brother.

"I will," said Connor walking over to him and picking him up before cradling my brother to his chest, giving a quick smile I started to pick up all the things I was using before walking over to the dead goat and before picking it up and taking it out side and placed it onto the ground before lighting the poor animal on fire. I hated taking lives but this one was necessary to make sure that the sprits did not get free because that would of ended badly. Walking back inside I cleaned up the blood that was on the ground and cleaned the knife as well before putting away all the things I had just used. Looking around I could only see, batman standing in the shadows doing some thing on a computer.

Seeing as I was no longer need tonight I made y way out side of mount justice, I walked up to the side of the cliff before jumping off. I let my self-fall for some time just enjoying the sensation of falling before opening my wings about 10 meters from the pointy rocks waiting at the bottom of the cliff. Flying along just above the water, I slowed the movement of my wings, until I was gliding, I did this for about 10 minutes before land came into view and I landed on a beach. I allowed my wings to disappear into my back before I started to walk to my house.

Walking along the old run down street, I took a left into a damp allay way. Walking up to a ladder hanging of the side of the building to my left, climbing up the ladder I arrived on the roof and my home. On top of the roof out of sight from the rest of the world was my safe haven.

A little white house only about the size of a large semi trailer, but that was all I needed and wanted. It had a bed, a bathroom, a fridge and a large bookcase with a couple of pictures of my family and me. Taking off my shoes I put them by the door and walked over to the fridge pulling out left overs from the other night quickly eating it I went and had a shower before jumping into bed with a good book, I was reading a book called Final Impact by John Birmingham. It was the third book in a series and I had just finished Designated Targets and before that Weapon of chose. With the book I was reading at the moment I was almost finished so I would probably start another book to night.

Continuing to read my book I became engrossed in it I did not realise the nocking at my door only when I heard a voice did I finally notice. Getting out of my bed I walked over to the door no one knew I was here so who could it be, I thought gripping the door handle before turning it preparing for any one to be there, but the person I did see was not who I was expecting at all.

Standing in front of me was Batman well Bruce Wane, because he was not wearing his hero costume.

"Hi how can I help you?" I asked opening the door a little bit more so he could walk in and get out of the rain that was poring down out side.

"I was actually here to see what I could do for you." He said walking into my home. Raising an eyebrow at him at him he continued, " I wanted to offer you a place of the Young Justice team and no home with your brother at my house." He said as if he was giving a 5 dollars but really he was offering some thing I would never imagine having in my life but here he was giving it to be gift rapped and tied up with a ribbon.

"I don't know what to say." I said sitting down on the end of my bed resting my head in my hands.

"Just say yes." He said standing in front of me looking down at me in a way no one had in a long time apart from my brother, as if he cared about me. Smiling up at him I gave a quick nod and he smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow at mount justice and leave your stuff here and tomorrow after noon you can come and collect it and you can see your new home, but before I leave can I now your name." He said

"My name is Alex, Alex Grayson," I said looking up at him

"It nice to meat you Alex see you tomorrow." He said before walking out the door he came in and closed it behind me. I was going to live with my brother; it has been so long since we have been together, to long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 8

RPOV

I remember falling asleep and some picking me up and carrying me to my room, but the person that was carrying me made me feel safe, made me relax to their touch and for some reason I wanted to know who it was. I remember sleeping with out dreams but my mind whirled with thoughts about what had happened over the last two days.

Rolling in my bed I slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes that had formed there over night. I swung my leg off my bed. Looking down I found I was still in the same cloths as yesterday so I went over to my cupboard to get out a new top and some clean pants. Stripping down I got dressed again before walking out of my room to go to the kitchen to get some thing to eat since I didn't have anything last night.

Finally getting there I found no one was there, 'that's strange' I thought taking an apple of the table and ate it and chucked the apple core into the bin that was behind me. Walking around I found every one in the mission room talking. Walking in I stood next to Megan and just waited for some one to notice me.

"Good morning brother how was your sleep?" my sister asked coming up behind me, patting me on the back.

"It was fine," I said looking around at every one else they where starring at me as if I had a third eye. "What, do I have some thing on my face?" I asked rubbing it.

"No it's not that, it's that we did not hear you come in or even see you, how do you keep doing that?" Megan asked who was standing next to me. "And your taller than last night." She said looking me up and down. Looking around I would say I was about up to Connors shoulders, which was a big difference since before I was only just taller than his waist.

"Don't worry it should stop soon it's a part of becoming an angle, your body changes to help you after change." My sister said turning slightly to her right she smiled. "Morning Bats," she said as he walked out of the shadows and to the front of the group.

"Morning," was all he said in his monotone voice. "I would like you to meat your new team member, A she will be joining you so make her welcome." He said turning to my sister, " After can you and Robin meet me in the training room," he said and both my sister and I gave a small nod before he again disappeared into the same shadow he came out of.

"Cool your sister is on the team." Wally said walking next to me, he was about to put his elbow on my shoulder like he would usually do before my birthday but turning my head to him I raised an eyebrow at him when he failed and fell onto the floor.

"Looks like you are going to have to find some one how is small than you to lean on." My sister said folding out her hand for Wally to take to help him up. Wally reluctantly took her had and she pulled her up before she turned back to me and continued to speak. "We should go find where bats is and by the way my name is Alex, I all ready know your names." She said walking off towards the training room waving over her shoulder and so I giving a quick wave to my friends and teammates I put my hands in my front pockets and followed after her at a slower pace.

Finally making it to the training room I found Alex taking to Bruce, " Robin, come here." Bats said beaconing me with his right hand. Walking beside him I looked up at him and he pulled me into a hug before letting go but he kept his hand on my shoulder. I like these moments they don't happen a lot but I love it when they do.

"Alex here will teach and train you to help you with the changes that have accoutred to your body and I would like it if you come home tonight." He said before looking over at Alex and continuing. "Also Alex will be joining your family, she will be living with us and when school starts up again she will be going with you, but of course she will be in her last year of school." He explained, I looked between Alex and Bruce before a large smile spread across my face, I quickly hugged Bruce again and he hugged me back before I let go and walked over to my sister to give her a hug.

It had been to long since we lived together as a family and Bruce was giving us the opportunity, he may not know it but he was the best father in the world to me.

"So little brother when should we start training?" Alex asked moving out of the hug to ruff up my hair, smiling up at her I gave a quick answer.

"How about now." I said taking a step away from her and at the same time fixed up my hair so it was not so much of a mess. Before looking back over to her, she was only a bit little bit taller than me but that was expected considering that she was about 6 years older then me.

"Okay first thing you have to do is learn how to fly, and only after that you can learn how to retract your wings, because it would be a bit wired if you walked around in public with wings." Alex said walking past me and at the same time her wings slowly began to retract into her back and if I had not know her or I had not just been watching you would never know that she had wings to begin with. "Let's head out side and I can teach you the basics of flying and then I'll push you off a cliff to see if anything sunk in." She said smiling at me.

"Your just joking about the pushing of the cliff thing right you wouldn't do that to me… would you?" I asked worried that she was really going to push me of a cliff.

"Come on little brother do you really think I would do that to you, I'm suppose to protect you not kill you, you really need to learn to take a joke, your way to serious for your age." She said rolling her eyes at me, but for some reason I got the feeling like she was planning something and I would guess that I was a part of it and I don't like it.

Not long latter we arrived outside where Alex sat down on a rock so her back was against the mountain. Sitting down in front of her on another rock, I waited for her to start. Unlike her I had nothing behind me but a cliff face.

"So the basics of flying," she said pausing for a second thinking about what she was going to say before she said it. "There are three things you have to learn, lift, drag and turning, but the best way to explain this is in the example of a bird. So a bird gets lift by flapping it's wings, it's a simple movement that is just the contraction of the muscles and then relaxing them again. When a bird flaps its wings, the feather on the wings act as a propeller, birds create lift by moving forwards, because the upper air on top of the wings suck the birds up in the air while the pressure under the body of the bird, pushing the bird upwards." She said pausing and taking a breath and allowing me to take that information in.

"But once you have lift then you can glide through the air by tensing your wings a little. If you every want to slow down you simply apply drag and to do things you turn your wings so they are slight angle, doing so they catch more wind making more resistance making you slow down. To turn you simple pull in the wing that you want to turn towards, such as if you want to go right you pull in your right wings and if you want to go left you do the same but with your left wings." She said pausing again and looking over my shoulder.

"With flying you really just have to practise, every ones technique is different so you do what feels natural. Oh I almost forgot to land you slow down to the point that would be safe to put your feet on the ground and as soon as your feet touch, you tuck in your wings. Because if you forget to do thing then you will land on your face." She said standing up and looking me over.

"Lets see how much you have learnt, you ready?" She asked standing up letting he wings repaper.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said before I left a hand grab my arm and pull me off the cliff.


End file.
